


Straight into Desire

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Teddy Lupin, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Community: daily_deviant, Face-Fucking, Facials, Formalwear, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Office Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows the constant Auror protection for the past month has been for his own good, but it's been hell on his sex life. It doesn't help matters that one of the Aurors is a very attractive, very flirtatious Teddy, who seems hell-bent on overriding all of Draco's good sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight into Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's September 2016 Alternate Pairing & Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/665156.html) of Draco Malfoy/Teddy Lupin and Facials and Formal Wear
> 
> I have been wanting to write this pairing for a while, but I haven't yet had the opportunity. Imagine my pleasure when I realized it was this month's alternate pairing! Thanks so much to capitu and _melodic_ for looking this over for me! <3

Draco checked his mirror one last time, straightening his collar and brushing out invisible creases in his dress robes. The robes were dark navy blue with subtle silver accents, and they were cut to perfection. Draco smiled at his reflection. He looked good.

With a fortifying breath, he left his room. 

"Heading to the gala, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, Auror Hale. Will you be joining me?"

"Nah, I'm to join Head Auror Potter and the rest of the team. My replacement will meet you at the Floos."

Draco inclined his head with a polite smile. "As you say. Good luck."

Draco had been under twenty-four hour Auror protection for the past month, ever since an attempt on his life had put Draco in St Mungo's for several days. As the newest member of the Wizengamot, Draco had been pushing for a number of pro-Muggle reforms. They were the same reforms that Potter and his merry band of Gryffindors had been attempting to push through for the past twenty years to little effect. Only now they were actually gaining traction and support from the wider Wizengamot. The stodgy old court representatives were much more willing to listen when the proposals were coming from a pure-blood member of one of the older families, instead of one of those "Muggleborn upstarts". Unfortunately, not everybody was thrilled with the progress Draco was making.

Draco was grateful for the protection, but he was growing weary of constantly having his every move tracked and monitored. It had been over a month since he'd last pulled, and the sexual frustration was starting to get to him. Not to mention, as professional as the Aurors had been, the resentment coming off of several of them was annoyingly palpable.

That was why he had jumped at the chance to finally catch the bastard threatening his life, even if it meant playing bait. Potter had come to him last week with a plan to lure the man out by having Draco attend the Ministry's annual Winter Solstice Gala. Potter had warned him it would be dangerous, but Draco didn't care. He just wanted it all to be over with.

He stepped through the Floo, his eyes immediately landing on his Auror escort. Draco was quite pleasantly surprised to see that the standard hideously red Auror robes had been replaced with fine set of dark dress robes. They were perfectly tailored and displayed the hard body beneath to _very_ good effect. Draco's mouth began to water.

He cleared his throat. "Auror Lupin, what a surprise. You look…"

Teddy Lupin beamed, gold eyes sparkling. "Dashing?"

Draco huffed a small laugh. "Quite. Though I would've thought you'd be off with your godfather, preparing for a daring capture."

"And miss seeing you in your fancy dress robes?" Teddy gave Draco a slow and sultry once-over. Draco's prick took notice.

Teddy was the one Auror that Draco hadn't minded having as a guard. His cousin had grown into quite the attractive man, and his outrageous flirting had been the only thing keeping Draco from losing his mind during the month-long dry spell. It had all been harmless fun, of course. Draco didn't plan on actually following through with any of the innuendo. Though, the way Teddy was looking at Draco now didn't feel harmless at all. His eyes were hungry and devouring as he drank in Draco's form.

He offered Teddy his arm, and Teddy took it with a pleased hum. His hand was hot and strong even through the heavy fabric of Draco's formal robes. It felt effortless, walking into the crowded ballroom with Teddy at his side looking youthful and radiant.

Teddy steered them towards the bar, plucking two glasses of champagne from the counter and presenting one to Draco with a flourish. Draco took a sip, hiding a charmed smile with the flute.

"I suppose you're looking forward to this all being over?" Teddy said, half-turning to scan the room—he was there to protect Draco after all. "Harry says there's a good chance they'll catch him tonight."

Draco nodded. "Yes, it'll be nice to no longer worry that an assassin is about to jump out from behind every corner."

"That's what your Auror guard is for."

"Yes, and as helpful as you all have been, I won't miss having Aurors shadowing my every step."

"Surely we weren't all so bad?" 

"No," Draco said thoughtfully. "I suppose there are one or two Aurors whose presence I'll miss." Teddy grinned, his teeth flashing in the bright lights of the ballroom. Draco's heart began to race, and he looked away. "What about you? I'd imagine you'll be thankful to get off babysitting duty."

"Oh, I don't know," Teddy murmured, stepping close. He ran his fingers along the collar of Draco's robes. "This isn't such a bad gig. Though the sexual frustration is definitely starting to wear."

"Sexual frustration?" Draco asked. His voice came out much smokier than he'd intended.

"Mhmm," Teddy hummed, taking a sip of bubbly liquid and then licking the champagne from his lips. "He's dead sexy, this bloke we're guarding. But despite all the flirting and touching and innuendo, he still hasn't fucked me yet."

Draco choked on his sip of champagne. It was an embarrassingly inelegant sound, and he glared at Teddy who looked back at him with faux innocence. Apparently the little brat had decided to move past subtlety and go straight for the kill. As unexpected as it was, Draco couldn't say it was entirely unwelcome. Draco never would have made the first move. He was trying for respectable these days, and fucking a boy nearly half his age—an Auror and Harry Potter's godson no less—was hardly the responsible thing to do. But Teddy was clever and funny and fit as hell, especially in those form-fitting black dress robes. Draco's cock twitched, and suddenly every ounce of frustration from having only his hand to please him over the past month came crashing over him. He wanted Teddy. Now.

"Shall we go for a stroll?"

Teddy raised his brows before comprehension dawned, and his expression transformed into one of eager glee. Draco began to walk towards the Floos, and the long corridor that lead to the rest of the Ministry. Teddy followed.

"We can't leave," Teddy whispered breathlessly, though they were only moving at a brisk walk. "Harry'll have my hide if I take you away from the gala."

"Don't worry, we won't leave. We're just...taking a little breather. We'll be back before anybody even notices we're gone."

They entered a long and empty corridor and it wasn't long before they passed a locked, and apparently empty, office. After taking a quick look around the hall to see if anybody was around, Draco waved his wand and practically pushed Teddy inside.

"Whose office is this?"

"I don't know," Draco said as he cast a silencing spell and a much stronger locking spell. "I don't particularly care. Do you?"

He turned to face Teddy, leaning back against the wooden door. There was a lamp on one of the four desks in the cluttered space, casting a weak glow in the otherwise dark room. Draco's eyes swept over the surroundings, taking in the half full rubbish-bins, the overflowing stacks of paper, and the inspirational posters on the wall. He still had no bloody clue what department sat in this office space, but he knew they were alone, and that's all Draco really cared about right then. He focussed back on the man in front of him, and his breath caught. Teddy's eyes were dilated, his short sandy-brown hair streaked with threads of molten gold. Salazar he was stunning. Draco's cock throbbed.

"No," Teddy whispered. And then he was on Draco, hard and fast and eager. He was a good kisser; enthusiastic, full lips, soft, skilled tongue that slid into Draco's mouth like it was made to be there. Draco gave back as good as he got, cupping his palms around the back of Teddy's head and his firm jaw to better guide him into position. Teddy followed Draco's lead, and Draco felt a little frisson of pure pleasure at the small act of submission.

Teddy's hands wandered across Draco's shoulders, over his chest, down to rub at his hardening cock. Draco bucked into the pressure, feeling greedy and impatient for more. 

"I want to suck you," Teddy whispered against Draco's mouth, full eyelashes fluttering. "Can I?"

As if Draco would ever say no to such an offer. "Be my guest."

Teddy's knees folded gracefully beneath him as he kneeled at Draco's feet. Draco's prick made a valiant effort to twitch right out of his dress robes. Teddy smirked up at him as his fingers undid the buttons, expression ravenous.

Draco's brain chose that moment to remind him that this was a _very bad idea_ and that getting off with Teddy—while he was still technically on duty no less—was definitely not something he should be doing. Bloody Potter would likely have Draco's balls if he ever found out. But _Teddy_ had his balls now, rolling them around in his palm gently as he began to swallow Draco's cock. At that moment, Draco really couldn't be arsed to care about should and shouldn't.

He buried his fingers in Teddy's cropped hair. He felt a brief pang of disappointment that there wasn't more of it to hold onto before it lengthened in his hands, growing several inches and giving Draco the perfect amount to grip onto. He felt a pleased laugh bubble out of his chest, twisting with a moan as Teddy did something brilliant with his tongue.

"Well, aren't you a clever one," Draco murmured, his hands still flexing and twisting in Teddy's hair, strands of bright gold and honey brown winding between his fingers. "Ah, _fuck_ , yes. Such a lovely, clever boy."

Teddy let out a little whimper around Draco's cock and sucked harder. He looked up at Draco with wide, lust-blown eyes, his lips an obscene red around Draco's engorged prick. He looked at Draco like _Draco_ was the amazing one, like Draco was giving Teddy everything he wanted. The look set something wild and possessive prowling through Draco's chest.

His grip tightened, and he began to rock his hips into Teddy's eager mouth. Teddy tilted his head in encouragement, relaxing his mouth and throat and letting Draco use him as he wished. Oh, he really was special, his Teddy.

His orgasm was nearly upon him, an arse-clenching pleasure that built higher and higher, getting ready to explode right out of him. Draco looked down at Teddy, at his strong jaw and defined cheekbones, tanned and baby-smooth, at his lust-dark eyes framed with thick lashes and his hungry, eager expression. Gods, Draco wanted him. He'd wanted him for weeks, and it wasn't just the situational abstinence talking. Draco didn't want this to be the only time he had Teddy on his knees.

"I'm going to come on you," Draco growled, that proprietorial beast inside of him purring in contentment at the thought of marking Teddy so primally. 

He slid out of Teddy's mouth and began to wank himself fast and rough with one hand, the other still buried in Teddy's hair. 

"Do it," Teddy growled, his voice low and raspy from Draco's cock. He tilted his head up, eyes practically glowing as he stared up at Draco. "Come on my face."

Draco did. He groaned and shuddered as thick ropes of white streaked Teddy's pretty face, dripping down his cheeks and nose, coating his plush lips. It was captivating, the way the pearly fluid gleamed on Teddy's skin. A wave of satisfaction and lust flooded through Draco at seeing his seed on Teddy's face, a feeling only amplified when Teddy began to lick at his lips. Draco was so mesmerised by the sight, that he didn't even register that Teddy had fished his own cock out of his trousers and had begun to wank himself quite vigorously. It wasn't until he was coming, body trembling and lips twisting in pleasure, that Draco realised what was happening. Draco couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't been the one to make Teddy come, though Teddy's face as he reached his climax was undeniably sexy as hell.

Next time, Draco promised himself, he'd be the one to make Teddy look like that.

Draco cast a cleaning charm over them both and reached down to help Teddy up. Teddy stood, his body just a little too close, his fingers refusing to let go of Draco's hand—not that Draco was complaining. Teddy opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a large silver creature burst through the wall.

Draco's brain registered that he was looking at a silver stag Patronus a second before Potter's voice filled the room. " _TEDDY REMUS LUPIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! We've just apprehended Lisborn setting up a rather nasty ritual spell for Malfoy, but nobody can find either of you. I know I instructed you not to leave the gala, so I'm sure you'll have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why you are nowhere to be found. Get yourself and Malfoy to the Auror department as soon as you receive this._ "

The stag gave them what appeared to be a very disappointed look, before it disappeared in a cloud of silver mist. Draco sighed. 

"Leave it to Potter to ruin a perfectly nice afterglow."

Teddy grinned. "Disappointed we don't have time to cuddle?"

"Disappointed that I don't have time to take you back to mine for round two." Draco wasn't nearly finished with Teddy, not by half.

Teddy's cocky expression turned hot and wicked. "There's always after. Neither of us was actually involved with catching the bastard, which means Harry probably won't keep us long. Just long enough to give us a proper bollocking for disappearing on him."

"I suppose that would be acceptable. Potter's lecture will be so much more enjoyable if I get to spend the whole time thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you later tonight."

"Oh?" Teddy asked, some of the cockiness melting away in the face of eager desire. "Feel free to share with the class."

"I couldn't possibly spoil it," Draco said as he dismantled the locking and silencing spells on the office door. "You'll just have to follow me home afterwards and find out for yourself."

Teddy's hand slid over Draco's back, a slow, sensual line of heat that was gone far too quickly as he passed Draco and began down the corridor. He looked back at Draco over his shoulder, eyes flashing with delicious promise. 

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
